


Known

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: Just some happy sex.





	Known

Hanzo gasped at Jesse pushing into him again, the room painted cold with moonlight even as the heat bloomed under his skin.

He wouldn’t have been able to keep himself up on his elbows without Jesse’s arm wrapped across his chest to keep him close, his knees increasingly wobbly as Jesse fucked him into the bed, not especially hard but slow and deep and with conviction, the steady rhythm driving Hanzo higher with every thrust.

Jesse was kissing the side of his neck, lips soft and searching against his skin; Hanzo tilted his head to give him better access, groaning as he sussed out a sensitive spot and sucked gently. He felt exquisitely kept in place, Jesse’s cock hot and hard where it pushed into him, the sheets smooth under his hands.

“Jesse,” he sighed, just for the way his name felt in his mouth.

“Mhm,” Jesse agreed vaguely, licking a line down his neck and breathing unsteadily against his ear. “God, Hanzo, you feel -”

Hanzo soaked up the feeling of Jesse filling him and let his head fall back, chuckling breathlessly as Jesse used the opportunity to nip at an earlobe with his lips.   

Jesse paused and pulled back a little, prompting Hanzo to squawk in outrage and try to follow him. When he turned his head to glare over his shoulder Jesse was grinning, leaning forward to ruffle Hanzo’s hair in a conciliatory gesture.

“Sorry, just hang on a sec - I wanna…”

He brought his hand down to Hanzo’s thigh and used the touch to change the angle of his hips. Hanzo let a moan be wrenched out of him and pushed back, then again when Jesse went as deep as he could and hit just the right spot.

“You are forgiven,” Hanzo said, barely able to see for how good it was.

“Now that’s a relief. There?” Jesse muttered, left hand firm over Hanzo’s chest - the metal caught on a nipple, Hanzo shuddering at the brief sting of chill - the other stroking Hanzo’s thigh.   

“I - ah - yes, like - “ With a satisfied grunt Jesse fucked into him, a sweet slick slide that threatened to have Hanzo collapse face first onto the bed as his arms nearly gave out. “Oh fuck. Jesse.”  

Jesse hummed and moved his hand from Hanzo’s thigh to wrap around his waist, pushing forward so Hanzo’s dick got some friction against the sheets. Hanzo shook his hair out of his eyes, Jesse’s mouth warm on the back of his neck - Jesse knew him too well, could have made it last all night if he wanted to, holding exactly where Hanzo needed him and then pulling back at the last moment to do it all over again.   

Hanzo tried to spread his legs wider, wanting even more of him inside - Jesse made a rumbling sound and obliged, grinding his hips against Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo desperately let his temple rest against his forearm and keened into the pillow.

Everything was tangling together, the touch and the smell of him, the sound of skin meeting skin, the steady pounding forcing defenceless pants from Hanzo’s throat. Jesse’s hand had tightened on his chest; Hanzo vaguely hoped there would be bruises there tomorrow, an impulse he had never really had before feeling the unyielding pressure of the metal fingers. It was something else, getting up the next morning and knowing exactly where Jesse’s hands had been on him, to be able to cover the ghosts of his fingers with his own.

For a while he just let Jesse fuck him open, wallowing in it as the pleasure rolled over him in waves of being filled again and again, clenching down to feel the hardness in his ass. Jesse mumbled breathlessly into his hair, swearing and endearments tumbling over each other - Hanzo loved when he got like this, full of words, eager and unreserved and carelessly gentle.

Jesse drew them both up and back so he could slide his right hand down Hanzo’s stomach to his dick.

Hanzo gasped at the change in position and pushed his hand away. “No, I can - like this, just keep - _ah -_ ”

“Jesus Christ,” Jesse whimpered, resting his face against the back of his neck as he wound his arm back around his waist. His hips took up the rhythm again, even deeper this time, a little harder, still soft but unrelenting, nowhere to go except back against him.

The burning in his gut grew wilder and Hanzo grasped at the sheets to keep in place, head lolling with every impact. “Perfect, you are - don’t stop.”

Jesse made a strangled sound that might have been laughter, squeezing him tighter. “No - oh - no danger of that,” he rasped, burying his face in Hanzo’s shoulder.

Hanzo laughed too, the sound stuttering out strangely between gasping breaths as the balance shifted, the momentum finally catching up with him and -

“ _Jesse_ ,” he managed, going slack as everything unfolded inside him, coming around Jesse’s cock buried in him to the hilt. Jesse held still and nuzzled at the nape of his neck while he came down, stroking Hanzo’s hip in slow calming circles. Eventually Hanzo slid his eyes open, glad that he could push his warm face into the sheets to hide the dopey smile.

He shifted, feeling Jesse inside him - it was still good, in a blunted, uninsistent way. Once he’d gotten some of his breath back he rocked his hips encouragingly, putting a hand over Jesse’s on his chest and twining their fingers together. Jesse took the hint and snapped forward again, thrusts taking on a haphazard faltering edge; Hanzo knew the signs of how close he was. “Come on.”

“Yeah, love you, god - “ Jesse broke off with a groan, hips shoved flush against Hanzo’s ass, small helpless noises muffled against Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo closed his eyes and grinned, allowing his head to hang down as all strength left his body. Jesse’s chest pressed against his back as his heaving breaths settled down, chest hair pleasantly rough against his skin.

For a while they stayed like that, Jesse weakly pushed up on an elbow to avoid crushing him, then he kissed Hanzo’s temple and eased out, rolling to the side. Hanzo grunted and lifted himself to move away from the wet spot, reaching out to get Jesse back against him.

In the quiet of the base he could hear, faintly, the waves breaking outside. Jesse fumbled for the covers and pulled them up over them, snuggling in against Hanzo’s front. He brushed their noses together, smiling against Hanzo’s mouth when he pulled him close to kiss him. His hand found the fine dip of the small of Jesse’s back and settled there - Jesse mumbled his name and kissed him back, arm draping over Hanzo’s waist.

Hanzo pulled back to look at him, running the backs of his fingers down Jesse’s cheek. Jesse craned into the touch and blinked at him with warm brown eyes, looking ruffled and sweet and a few milliseconds away from being asleep.  

“Perfect,” Hanzo murmured again, combing Jesse’s hair out of his face with his fingers.

Jesse rested his forehead against Hanzo’s collarbone, breathing soft and slow under his hands. Hanzo pressed his lips to the top of his head and started to drift off, the darkness lush and forgiving around them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no justification for this. Please enjoy anyway.


End file.
